Electrocoating, also referred to as e-coating, is a popular choice for applying electrodepositable coating compositions to metal substrates.
Operational parameters of an electrocoating operation are typically monitored on a daily basis. Due to the nature of a typical electrocoat process in which a process runs continuous from start to finish, in-process operational malfunctions can result in long periods of out of specification products. This can lead to increased operational costs, loss of capacity and decreased output.
It would be desirable to provide a system capable of monitoring an electrocoat finishing process on a real-time basis, where the system can be programmed to collect data and monitor the process daily as well as long term, to improve the process and optimize the operation. An apparatus and method to accomplish these objectives is needed.